No more bible talk Cas!
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Cas loves to annoy Dean with his bible phrases, but Dean has had enough of it and he makes his best friend stop with the bible talk...with his own methodes. Lots of laughter is guaranteed... (Warning: Tickle-Fic!)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

_I had this idea for quite a while now and finally i managed to write it down.  
I used the bible phrases from different websites and i hope they are okay.  
I don't know much about the bible, so sorry if something is wrong^^._

_Warnings: Fluff and lots of tickling :3_

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._

_Hope you like it :)_

* * *

**_No more bible talk Cas!_**

„A soft answer turneth away wrath: but grievous words stir up anger."

„Yeah, yeah. If you don't stop i will show you what true anger is Cas!"

„But Dean. These are the words of my father. You should show a bit more respect you know?"

„I would like to show some respect to your father's words Cas, but when i have to listen to your bible talk all fucking day long…"

Castiel rolled his eyes at the grumpy hunter before him.

The two of them were staying in a Motel, waiting for Sam to come back.

The young Winchester was out to get some food for his brother, leaving the angel and the older hunter alone in their room.

And it looked like that wasn't a good idea…

„Seriously Cas. If i hear one more bible phrase i will kill you!"

„I am an angel Dean. You can't kill me. At least not with your usual weapons."

„We will see about that angel-boy!"

Castiel gave the hunter a challenging grin before he opened his mouth.

„I am warning you Cas! Don't!" Dean warned.

„And the Lord God formed man of the dust of the ground, and breathed into his nostrils the breath of life; and man became a living soul."

„Alright! That's it!"

Castiel's bright blue eyes widened when Dean grabbed his gun and aimed it at him.

„Woa! Calm downDean!"

"One more bible phrase, only one more word of this and I will kill you! I swear to your father!"

"Blasphemy Dean?"

"CAS!"

Again the angel grinned and turned a few paged in his bible he was holding in his hands.

He was sitting cross-legged on one of the Motel beds.

Dean stood at the opposite of him and growled like a hungry wolf, ready to pounce on his prey every second.

"Thou hast given him his heart's desire, and – HMPH!".

Castiel couldn't evenfinish his sentence when Dean suddenly jumped onto the bed and clamped his hand above his mouth tosilence him.

"Shut up Cas! Enough with your bibleblarney!"

Dean could feel the grin the angel was wearing on his face and before he could ask what was so funny, Cas reached his hand out to poke at the hunter's side.

Dean flinched and withdrew his hand to quickly cover his side.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" he growled.

Castiel just grinned at him and wanted to read another bible phrase.

Dean's eyes grew as dark as in the middle of night and before the angel could say a single word, skillful hands found their way to his belly.

"Gah! H-hey! Dean! Nohohoho!"

Now it was Dean's turn to smirk at the angel and he kept running his fingers up and down his sides.

Seconds later Castiel's happy laughter echoed through the small room and the angel fell back against the mattress. His eyes widened and he pressed his bible against his chest when Dean wanted to grab the book with his free hand.

"Gimme that damn bible Cas!"

"N-Nohohoho! Never!"

"Fine…you asked for it!"

The hunter's grin widened and his fingers scribbled over the bare spot on Cas' belly, where his white dress shirt had ridden up a bit. He pushed the Trenchcoat and the Suit jacket aside and rolled the shirt up to expose more of the sensitive skin before he dug in.

A loud shriek was his answer, followed by booming laughter and the angel rolled around on the bed, trying to block those mean fingers with one of his own hands, but it was useless.

Sure he could use his angel powers to get Dean to stop, but he didn't want to hurt the hunter and, even if he would never said that out loud, but this was a lot of fun.

"Hmm, you know whatI wondernow?"

Cas shook his head and he managed to roll onto his side where he pulled his legs to his body to protect his belly.

"I wonder if there is something about ticklish angels in the bible? What do you think Cas?"

"Th-thahahats nohohoht funny Deahahahan!"

"Oh I think it's very funny Cas," Dean grinned and he attacked the angel ribs, poking each bone and tickled the spaces between.

Cas shrieked and giggled and he rolled back onto his back and kicked his legs out when Dean found a particular sensitive spot right on his lower ribs and lingered there.

The hunter now used both of his hands on both sides of his body and straddled his legs with a triumphantgrin on his lips.

"Gotcha!" he laughed when he successfully pinned Castiel to the mattress and kept tickling him. His hands moved up and down his sides, pinching and poking which made the angel squeal with mirth, but he still hold onto his bible like there was no tomorrow.

"Come on Cassie. Give up. We both know that's a fight you will never win because you are waaaaaay too ticklish~."

To give his teasing words more power, one of his hands found their way to Castiel's neck.

The angel shrieked again and drummed his legs onto the mattress and threw his head back and forth.

Dean chuckled and he leaned down and blew a big raspberry against his neck and Castiel screamed.

"N-NO! NOHOHOHO DEAN! STOOOOOP!"

But Dean didn't stop.

"NO! NOOOO! P-PERSONAL SPACE DEAN!"

The hunter laughed at that and grinned evilly.

"Yeah right. Personal space my ass buddy! As if you would be considerate when it comes to _that_!"

And he blew another raspberry onto his neck and his fingers found his ribs again.

Slowly but surely Castiel loosened his grip around his bible and Dean noticed this as well.

"You're losing Cas~."

"I-I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"SH-SHUT UP DEAN!"

"My, my. Foran angelyou've got aprettysassymouth. I think I need to teach you some manners."

The hunter sat up and reach behind him.

He grinned when Castiel screamed and bucked when skillful fingers found his thighs.

"That looks like a very good spot. What do you think Cas?"

The angel was too busy laughing to answer Dean's question and the hunter couldn't help but laugh along with him. He squeezed his friend's knees and inner thighs until the angel had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. But he still hold tight onto his precious bible.

"P-PLEASE DEAN HAHAHAHA S-STOHOHOHOP IT!"

"Awww, there is no need to cry Cassie~. Look, I will make you happy again," Dean teased and his hands attacked his sides and ribs again. He bent down and blew tiny raspberries all over Castiel's belly at the same time. The angel screeched and laughed with pure joy and agony at the same time, squirmed like a worm underneath the hunter and his grip around his bible loosened again.

Dean grinned against the soft skin and stopped to look at his best friend's bright red face.

"Well Cas? Do you give?"

To his surprise the angel shook his head, still with a silly grin on his face.

"No? You are a stubborn one, aren't you? But I know exactly how to change that…"

Castiel screamed when Dean slid his hands between the mattress and his back and dug his fingers into his shoulder blades. He knew this was one of Castiel's worst spots and that he couldn't stand it.

He resumed his raspberry tickling on Cas' belly as well and only a few seconds later the warrior of god threw his bible away and shoved at Dean's shoulders while laughing his little angel heart out.

"O-OKAY! OKAHAHAHAHY DEAN! Y-YOU WIN! YOU WIN! J-JUST STOHOHOHOHOP PLEAHAHAHASE! I-I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOHOHOHORE!"

Dean slowed his tickling down just a little bit by pulling his hands out underneath the angel and attacked his lower ribs, massaging them with his thumps.

"You give up and~?"

"A-AND I WILL STOHOHOHOP WITH THE BIBLE PH-PHRASES."

"Are you sure~?"

"YES! YEHEHEHS! I AM SURE DEAN! PLEAHAHAHASE FOR THE LOHOVE OF MY F-FATHER! STOOOOP!"

Dean laughed and grinned at his friend and bent his head down again.

"Fine, I will stop…when I think you have learned your lesson, because I don't believe you. I know you too well angel!"

Castiel's eyes went wide and loud but happy laughter came out of his mouth when Dean blew raspberry after raspberry against his belly button, kneading his sides or scribbling over his ribs until Cas started to scream for his father and brothers to help him…

When Sam later returned to the Motel he found a totallyexhausted Castiel and a satisfied and grinning Dean in their room.

Sam had just shook his head and he didn't even asked Dean what happened, because he wasn't so sure if he really wanted to know that…

**_The End_**


End file.
